Code Lyoko:The band
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: What happens when Odd convinces the gang to start a band?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARACTERS! THAT HONOR GOES TO MOONSCOOP

Code Lyoko: The band

It was completely peaceful in the rec room. Jeremy was typing away on his laptop as usual, Ulrich was reading his favorite comic book, William was quietly playing a tune on his guitar, and Aelita and Yumi were playing checkers. All of that was interrupted by a certain blonde wearing purple barged in. "HEY GUYS!" As soon as he said that, Jeremy messed up the code he was working on, Ulrich nearly ripped the page right out of the book, William messed up on the note he was on and nearly broke one of the strings, and Aelita and Yumi jumped in surprise and knocked the pieces off the board by accident. They glared at him. "ODD!", they shouted in annoyance. "Sorry but I just got an idea!", Odd said. Ulrich sighed. "Is it another prank?", he asked him. "Not this time! I was going through my drawer and I found this," Odd said as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Remember this?", he asked them. "Yeah, that's the audition sheet for the Pop Rock Progressives," Yumi said. "Wait. The what now?", Aelita asked. "Yeah, what she said. What is that?", asked William. "It was a band that we made up while we were looking for a way to bring Aelita to the real world," Odd replied. "And why are you showing us this?", asked Ulrich. "We should get the band back together!", Odd said giving his trademark grin. "Great idea. Only problem is that we did one song and quit after that," Ulrich pointed out. "Why don't we rename the band?", Aelita suggested. "Hey… that's a great idea!" Odd said sitting down.

"So what should we call us?", William asked. "Little Diggity Dogs?", Odd asked. "NO!", Ulrich and Jeremy shouted.

"Mm-mm. No way."

"The Kadic kids?"

"Nope."

"Rockers?"

"Uh-uh."

"The Lyoko Warriors?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What'd you say Aelita?"

"I said the Lyoko Warriors. Since Sissi is always trying to find out our secret we could use it as a cover for it." "Aelita that's a perfect idea!", Jeremy shouted. "Then it's official! We are the Lyoko Warriors!", Odd shouted. "YEAH!", the gang cheered. "Now we'll need a song," William said. "Don't worry. I got that covered," Odd said with a smirk as he pulled another sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I wrote them down after thinking about our awesome adventures on Lyoko." They looked at the lyrics. "Hm. Ok I think we got this," Ulrich said as they began to rehearse singing it.

About two hours later they were ready to sing in public. The one problem is that they couldn't decide where. "I thought the auditorium but our last band didn't do so good there," Odd said. "Definitely not the Factory," William said. "I got an idea," Ulrich said before dialing a number on his cellphone. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Hey Dad it's me. Listen, my friends and I just started this cool band and- no it's not some punk group. Anyway we were wondering if we could use the garage to preform our song in. Really? Great! Thanks Dad!" He hung up and turned to the gang with a smile. "Great news guys! I booked my garage for the band!" "Yes!", they shouted.

Soon, they were in Ulrich's garage with their instruments ready. William had his guitar and drums ready, Ulrich and Jeremy had their electric keyboards out, Odd got out his electric guitar, Aelita had a pink guitar, and Yumi stood at the mic. "Ready guys?", Jeremy asked. They nodded. "Hit it!", Odd shouted and they began playing. Jeremy started playing a tune on his keyboard that sounded like violins and was joined by Ulrich. William and Aelita strummed their guitars a couple times and Odd did a long strum on his electric guitar. Yumi started clapping along to the beat. After about 30 seconds she stepped forward and began to sing.

"_There is a world that is virtual and different_

_It can be so cold it makes us stand up for what's right_

_Our hope through our lives _

_If we reset it to the start."_

The gang sang together on the next line.

"_Here we are going far_

_To save all that we love _

_If we give all we've got _

_We will make it through_

_Here we are like a star shining bright on your world_

_Today, make evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko we'll reset it all! _

_Code Lyoko be there when you call! _

_Code Lyoko we will stand real tall!_

_Code Lyoko stronger after all!"_

The gang really started getting into the song. Meanwhile kids who were riding on their bikes heard them and stopped by to watch as Ulrich went into a solo.

_A world of machines_

_It can shadow human nature_

_And all that we need is the way to find the answer_

_And one thing is sure_

_You can count on us for good!_

Soon a small crowd gathered around and watched them. Some were videotaping them and calling friends. Even Mr. and Mrs. Stern came out to watch as they went into the chorus.

_Here we are going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we give all we've got_

_We will make it through_

_Here we are like a star _

_Shining bright on your world_

_Today, make evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko we'll reset it all!_

_Code Lyoko be there when you call!_

_Code Lyoko we will stand real tall!_

_Code Lyoko stronger after all!"_

The crowd swayed along to the beat and Odd went into a solo.

"_And we'll do our best _

_To never let you down…_

"_We're up to the test_

_To turn this world around!"_

"_Here we are going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we give all we got_

_We will make it through_

_Here we are like a star_

_Shining bright on your world_

_Today, make evil go away!_

_Here we going far _

_To save all that we love_

_If we give all we've got_

_We will make it through_

_Here we are like a star _

_Shining bright on your world_

_Today, evil go away…"_

When they finished singing the crowd cheered like crazy. Even Mr. Stern clapped. The gang smiled and when they heard the familiar voice of Milly saying, "Boy, what a scoop!.", they just smiled and shook their heads.


End file.
